


Three Gay Caballeros

by Kataviblog



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Fluff, Los amigos son amigos para siempre y por siempre..., Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataviblog/pseuds/Kataviblog
Summary: Ya me faltaba una compilación de mis historias con ellos. Debo decir que muchas veces me baso un poco en los comics donde Panchito y José aman y aprecian a Donald y se lo hacen saber a cada momento.
Relationships: José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 37





	Three Gay Caballeros

**Author's Note:**

> Panchito siempre me pareció un personaje interesante. La relación que pueda tener con su familia no se ha tocado mucho (o yo no lo he visto) así que lo trataré en otro libro pero pondré cosas implícitas aquí. Also, Panchito merece amor y comprensión porque al menos para mí, él es el tipo de amigo que aunque todo le vaya mal en la vida trata de sonreir para hacer sentir bien a sus amigos. 
> 
> No soy de Mexico así que escribir a Panchito se me hace muy dificil y muy divertido porque aprendo un montón de frases que no conocía XD. Mis disculpas. No soy de brasil tampoco cabe decir.   
Este no es el fic que estaba editando y que mencioné la vez anterior. Ese fic aun está en proceso.
> 
> Como siempre ya saben que aprecio todo tipo de comentarios y si eres tímid@ los Kudos me animan muchismo igual.
> 
> Disfruten!
> 
> (Also Clarita porque la primera novia de Panchito en los comics fue Clara Cluck- Dato curioso XD) .

Había amado cantar toda su vida, más de lo que su naturaleza suponía. Desde el primer momento en que una guitarra toco sus manos supo que eso era a lo que se iba a dedicar toda su vida.  
Le encantaba. Y soñaba con ello.  
Se vio a sí mismo sobre un escenario, con miles de personas a su alrededor vitoreando su nombre. Dando autógrafos, yendo de gira. Sintiendo la adrenalina de cantar frente a miles de personas poniendo su corazón en cada nota en cada acorde, el viento golpeando en su cara y el sonido de los parlantes ensordeciendo sus sentidos. 

Desde el primer momento en que sus dedos tocaron las cuerdas supo que no habría nada que lo detuviese en lo que se proponía. Nadie podría parar su convicción de grandeza. Aquel regalo que su madre le había dado a tan corta edad se convertiría en un símbolo de sus proezas, esa sola guitarra significaría el comienzo de su era y cuando se encontrara en la cima la miraría y recordaría con nostalgia como un hito entre su vida pasada y su ahora. No solo sería un instrumento, sería su amiga, su confidente, su compañera en sus noches mas oscuras y su voz cuando la tristeza le formara nudos en su garganta.

Y así había sido hasta ahora.

Por ello cuando vio a "María" (como la había llamado en honor a su madre), yaciendo en el suelo partida en dos no pudo evitar el tic nervioso que azoto su ojos y la ferviente ira que crecía dentro de si. Apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, temblando de cólera. Tratando de contenerse a sí mismo y repitiéndose una y otra vez que estaba bien. Era solo una guitarra o no?. Un objeto sin valor por sí mismo mas que el valor sentimental. Nada que extrañar. Solo...un objeto.

-Muchacho, lo lamento mucho yo...-Scrooge hizo ademán de poner su mano sobre el hombro del gallo, sin embargo desistió. No parecía la opción más viable en este momento- te compraré..- hizo una mueca con la cara como si lo que fuera a decir le doliera profundamente- te "comprare" otra guitarra.

-No es necesario-. Scrooge abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Panchito aún temblaba de impotencia y su voz se quebraba de vez en cuando - fue un accidente...esta bien-articuló como pudo. Sus palabras decían una cosa pero su mirada, aún clavada en María decía otra. Estaba perturbado, eso era seguro.- los accidentes pasan-concluyó. Y el pato más viejo no quiso alargar más el tema. Lo dejo solo. Pasaron un par de largos minutos en los que Panchito no pudo desviar la mirada de su guitarra. Vio su reflejo en lo que quedaba de ella .  
Se vio a si mismo de niño, tan entusiasmado como cada año. Vio el árbol de navidad, el gran paquete debajo de este.  
Vio a su mamá. Le sonreía como siempre y de sus manos caía el regalo que sabía que era para el y esperó por tanto tiempo. Envuelto con papel brillante verde y un lazo rojo.

Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, tanto en ese entonces como en el presente. 

"Feliz navidad mi vida". Y después sintió el beso más cálido que recibió en la vida. Lo abrió.

Y dentro. 

Dios. 

Dentro estaba lo mas hermoso que jamás hubiera visto.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sollozando. Recordando lo que había visto en ese entonces y como se encontraba su preciada reliquia ahora. Recordó los bordes con grabados coloridos sobre el ébano y rozó apenas con las yemas de sus dedos las cuerdas de nailon que en su tiempo habían sido templadas tan sutil y precisamente. Pero ahora no eran mas que segmentos enrollados y doblados sobre astillas que desvanecían los estampados pasados. 

No quería llorar. De verdad no quería hacerlo. Y no lo hizo. No lanzo mas que un suspiro y tomó a la guitarra con ambas manos. La tomo con delicadeza, como si pudiera romperse más de lo que ya estaba. La guardo en su estuche y lo cerró con llave. Se la puso a la espalda y camino directo a la salida de la mansión McPato. Sin voltear para nada más que brindarles una sonrisa a los sobrinos en forma de despedida. Camino varias cuadras hasta la estación de bus y se detuvo para respirar un poco. 

Ahora le dolía la cabeza. Masajeó su cien y esperó pacientemente a que el bus llegara.

Habían pasado ya un par de minutos. ¿Cuánto se demoraba el bus ahí?

-¿Panchito?- voces conocidas resonaron a su espalda. Panchito esbozó su mejor intento de sonrisa.

-¡Que hubo compadres!-. Palmeó la espalda de Donald y este se sobó por el dolor.

-Panchito, pensé que partías pasado mañana. ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó José confundido y Donald asintiendo a su lado.

-Hombre ya sabes como soy- rio- un gallo de muchos corrales. No me ando en un solo paraje. Un alma indomable, libre como el viento. Con mi mano en mi pecho canto versos de amor pasado rondando el desierto en mi amado caballo-. Donald y José lo miraban muy confundido.- Me estaba sofocando estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes- concluyo.

-Apasionado como siempre he?- José le guiño un ojo.

-Ya me conoces- sonrió.

-Pero aún así- terció Donald- pensé que te ibas a quedar al menos a la cena de hoy. Tío Rico me llamó y dijo que pagaría un banquete y tú sabes lo difícil que es que ese anciano tacaño pague algo- José rio cómplice y Panchito sonrió tratando de disimular el enojo que le provocaba ese nombre.

-Pos si pero...El señor Martínez me aguarda allá en el rancho y...

-Por favor- rogó Donald- sólo esta noche y podrás ser libre comp el mar o lo que sea- 

Panchito suspiró y tratando de que no se borrara su sonrisa acepto. José y Donald pasaron sus brazos por los hombros del gallo a cada lado asegurándose de que no huyera y se lo llevaron a la mansión.

Fue difícil ver a McPato dadas las circunstancias, pero se las arreglo para brindarle una mirada tranquila y saludarle como si nada hubiera pasado. Scrooge lo dejó así.

La cena fue encantadora. Con varios platillos uno luciendo más delicioso que el otro. Y a pesar de su falta de apetito comió varios de ellos para no levantar sospechas. Dio las gracias y se preparó para irse.  
Tomó su estuche ya sin una guitarra que funcionara y se la cargó a la espalda. 

-¡Muchas Gracias compadres!- se despidió, pero cuando iba a cruzar el umbral una mano lo detuvo- ¿Algún problema amigo?

José lo miró con una sonrisa.

-No realmente-. José lo soltó y se aparto para mostrar a Donald con un gran paquete en sus manos.

-No querrás irte sin tu guitarra-. Se rio Donald. Panchito no lo entendió al principio pero luego como un clic en su cabeza cobró sentido la idea. Estupefacto dejo caer suavemente su estuche, colocándolo en el suelo para recibir el paquete. 

-¿P-para mí?-preguntó aún incrédulo.

-Pensé que eso ya había quedado implícito- sonrió Donald.

-No tan brillante eh?- José alborotó las plumas en la cabeza de Panchito mientras este no había salido aún del shock. Todo eso se sentía tan familiar y tan único a la vez. Se sentía como una extraña coincidencia y busco en el escenario al tío de Donald sospechando y preguntándose si tenía algo que ver con esto.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que queríamos hacerte un regalo así- pronunció Donald. Panchito volvió su mirada al pato.

-Pero no teníamos dinero, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes o no?- continuó José con una sonrisita- así que la sacamos a plazos-

-Planeábamos darte esto como regalo de navidad, he intentaríamos recaudar el dinero que nos faltaba para pagarla completa hasta entonces- 

-Te mentiríamos si te dijéramos que hicimos todo esto solos-. José apunto hacia Scrooge que los observaba desde la cocina-

-Pero al menos la mayoría provino de aquí-. Ambos sacaron sus bolsillos como muestra de que estaban vacíos. 

-El señor McPato nos contó lo que pasó y no pudimos encontrar una mejor oportunidad. Espero que vocês gostem!- 

Panchito se apresuró a dejar el paquete en el suelo. Rasgando impaciente el papel rojizo que cubría el regalo. Mirando con asombro como todo aquello se sentía igual a como se había sentido la primera vez. Se sentía en su infancia, en su casa. Y cuanto mas hurgaba entre el papel y el cartón mas latía su corazón por la emoción y el sentimiento. No le importo el desastre que formó hasta que llegó. Sus dedos tocando la madera de Arce. Blanca. Brillante y con cintas negras adornando la boca de la guitarra. La sacó para admirarla más de cerca y el olor a nuevo llenó sus fosas nasales. La miró atentamente. Desde las clavijas doradas hasta la cinta negra anclada a un costado para que pudiera llevarla en la espalda. Y en la caja del instrumento, grabado en letra cursiva y pequeña enunciaba una frase que llegó directo al corazón de Panchito. Ahí tallado en una esquina. 

"The most brave caballero" 

Junto a un sombrero y dos revolver calaron en su alma y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No sabía si fue lo sensible que lo dejó su pérdida ese día más temprano, o si el objeto en sí provocó ese sentimiento pero Panchito al fin y después de tanto tiempo, se permitió llorar. Se permitió ser “débil” como decía su padre abrazando su nueva guitarra tan fuerte como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento , lanzando sollozos y apretando tanto los parpados que sus amigos temieron que se hiciera daño. 

-Oye, e-estas bien?WOAH!- De un momento a otro, Panchito atrapó en un abrazo a sus dos amigos. Besando su frente y mejillas por igual. Tan desesperado y conmovido que le dio igual si eso se veía raro a los ojos del dueño de la mansión o a algún otro habitante de la casa.

-Gracias- susurro y ocultando su rostro en los huecos que formaban los cuellos de sus amigos repitió- gracias-. como hipnotizado. Donald y José devolviéndole el abrazo. Grandes lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y pasando por sus mejillas.

-De nada- respondió José dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Estábamos cansados de lo desafinada de tu antigua guitarra. ¡Esa debía ser mas antigua que mi Tío!-. Bromeó Donald.

-Nada es mas viejo que tu tío, si me permites decirlo- respondió José.

Panchito los libero del abrazo. Limpiándose algunas lágrimas en el trayecto.

-Pues si-. Respondió Panchito y los tres se rieron. Un "¡los puedo oír!" gritado en el fondo. Se apresuró a acomodar su nueva adquisición en su espalda.

-Si quieres- comenzó Donald un poco inseguro-si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche...Ya es un poco tarde y salir sería algo peli…-

-Pues Claro!-. La exclamación del gallo hizo saltar a ambas aves (Donald y José ) de la impresión.-  
-Calma,calma meu amigo- se rio José, sonrojando a Panchito- Por más que me encanta la idea, me temo que no está en nosotros esa decisión-

El trío de amigos miró hacia el pato más viejo quien solo lanzó un “bah" de respuesta desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos.

-Parece que no le molesta…-

-¡Pues ya estuvo!-saltó Panchito empujando a José y Donald dentro de la casa-.

-Pijamada?- soltó José.

-PIJAMADA!-secundó Donald subiendo a su habitación. Volteó a ver cuando notó que José era el único que lo seguía- No vienes?

-¡Por su pollo que sí! Pero voy a dejar a Clarita en un lugar seguro. No vaya a ser que algo le pase-. Donald sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo y camino escaleras arriba.

Panchito escudriño todo el lugar buscando un buen lugar para dejar su nueva y preciada guitarra. Que se rompiera otra vez sería el colmo y no prometía contenerse igual de bien si eso pasaba. Decidió dejarla en un rincón junto a algunas reliquias de Mcpato. Al menos sabía que Scrooge sería mas cuidadoso si además de su guitarra, habían cosas valiosas para el pato junto a ella. 

Seguía un enojado con él pero pensar que contribuyó aunque sea un poco en su nueva guitarra le hacía pensar que al final si tenía un poco de corazón después de todo.  
<>. Pensó.

Le echó una ultima mirada a “Clarita" como la había llamado y corrió escaleras arriba junto a sus otros dos amigos.  
Había amado cantar toda la vida, más de lo que su naturaleza suponía.  
¿Quien diría que al final los terminaría amando a ellos más que al canto?


End file.
